


Pants of Despair

by CalledFor



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalledFor/pseuds/CalledFor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon in which the gang is now staying in the Summer Society house and Carmilla is out of clean pants after being on the run, so she has to borrow Danny’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pants of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the beginning of season 2.

“Oh my god.”

“Stop.”

“I can’t find words to describe how I’m feeling right now.”

“You better not find them, Xena, or I will make sure you can’t speak another word ever again.”

Carmilla looked down at her own legs. They were covered in purple that went on way longer than necessary.

“You should probably roll those up or you won’t be able to walk,” Danny snickered.

Carmilla only gave her a murderous look before bending down to tug at bottom of her pants, rolling them up neatly, before walking over to the mirror hanging on the wall beside Danny’s bed. She found herself wishing that pop culture was right about vampires and mirrors. It was even worse than she thought. She turned towards Danny, who was doing her best to contain her laughter. It didn’t really work; she was practically shaking.

“God dammit, don’t you have anything that doesn’t look like a cartoon character threw up on it?” She put on her most intimidating voice.

It didn’t work.

Danny couldn’t help it. She let out her laughter full force and had to bend over to catch her breath. “S-Sorry. It’s laundry day. They’re the only ones left. Excuse me, I’m just gonna head downstairs and tell everyone how the big, bad vampire has left the house.”

She kept giggling on her way out the door and Carmilla sighed into the room, briefly contemplating spending the day without pants, but she thought the better of it. Instead of letting the humiliation get to her, she decided she had to own it. 

“Hell yes, you look badass Karnstein,” she said to her reflection before turning to leave the room.

On her way down the staircase, she almost believed that. Until Laura’s high-pitched squeal could be heard throughout the entire house.


End file.
